Snow Day
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: Jack goes to visit Sophie and Jamie. Takes place 3 years after the movie. (Bad summary and bad title, I'm sorry, but just give it a chance.)


**A/N: So I posted this on my tumblr first. But I actually kind of like it so I'm posting it here now too. ...****I'm definitely getting kicked out of the fandom aren't I?**

Jack had been spending most of his time helping out the other Guardians-and doing his own duties bringing the snow and frost, as well-but he always set aside time to go visit Jamie.

It had only been three years since Jamie and the other kids had helped fight Pitch, but only he and Sophie still believed in the Guardians. The others had forgotten them, writing them off as a dream.

So, of course, Jack stayed around Jamie and Sophie to keep them believing.

He flew low over the ground, the tip of his staff barely touching, and leaving ice in his wake.

It was nearly Christmas, so Jack assumed Jamie was at home helping his mother wrap Sophie's presents as he usually did, so he automatically headed there first.

He landed on the sill outside the window, cupping his hands around his face to peer in and see if either of them were there.

He couldn't see Jamie, but Sophie was there, sitting on a little chair, swinging her legs and telling her mother some story as she placed ornaments on the tree.

Jack smiled a little bit, remembering when Jamie was as small as her and did the same thing. He tapped his staff against the window, getting her attention and covering the window with a thin layer of frost.

"Jack!" She cried, pushing herself off the chair and falling to her knees.

She got up and ran to the window, reaching up to open it for him.

"Thanks, Soph," he said.

"Soph_ie_," she corrected, pouting.

"Okay, okay. Soph_ie_."

She smiled, obviously thinking she'd won. "Look at the pretty decorations, Jack! We even have one that looks like frost, just for you!" she said excitedly, tugging on his hand to pull him to the Christmas tree.

"Sophie, don't leave that window open!" her mother suddenly said, rushing toward the window to close it, seemingly oblivious that her daughter was talking to an apparently invisible person.

Jack looked at wierdly, thinking _To her it looks like Sophie's talking to someone who isn't there, but all she worries about is the window?_

Sophie was still pulling him along toward the tree. "Come _on_ Jack!"

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming."

She showed him the ornaments, pointing them all out and telling him how they'd gotten them. She took extra pride in showing him the ones she and Jamie had painted of him and the Guardians.

"Look! This one's you, Jack. Jamie painted it!" Sophie smiled, pointing up to an ornament near the top.

He stood upright to see it. It was far from a perfect likeness of him(although he hadn't expected it to be), but he could tell just how much effort Jamie had put into it. He smiled, gently touching the surface of it with his fingertips.

"They're all really god," he said. "Now I'd better get going. But first, do you know where Jamie is?"

"Yeah, he said he was gonna go out to the lake and read 'cause it's really pretty out there with all the snow."

"Thanks, kiddo," he said, ruffling her hair before she could move away.

He went back to the window, opening it just enough so he could slip out.

It took only a minute for him to get to the lake.

"Jamie?" Jack called, setting down on the ice.

He couldn't see Jamie, and he wasn't responding. Maybe Sophie got it wrong...?

"Jamie!"

"Jack! You came!"

Suddenly Jamie appeared on the other side of the lake, running toward Jack.

Before Jack could even move, Jamie had slipped on the ice and fallen backwards. There was a loud crack as the split underneath him.

"NO!" Jack yelled, running over as fast as he could. He couldn't see Jamie in the water, but he could clearly see where he'd fallen in.

_He can't die. He can't! Come on Jack, do something! _He thought, urging himself to save Jamie. But there was something stopping him.

"Dammit, Jack _do_ something!"

He did the only thing he could think of. He jumped straight down into the hole.

The water was only cool to Jack, but he knew that for Jamie it would be freezing. He looked around desperately, trying to see Jamie.

_There!_

He could see just the tiniest bit of color from Jamie's jacket.

He dove down, reaching out and grabbing Jamie's arm, and then hauling him to the surface.

_Please please don't be dead! Please!_

He laid him out on the ice, where it was thick enough that it wouldn't break.

He pressed his head to Jamie's chest. He was breathing, but barely, and he'd sucked in a lot of water.

"Dammit," he muttered.

He didn't really know what he was doing. He was scared, and desperately trying to help Jamie. Before his brain had even processed what he was doing, he was already giving him CPR.

_Come on Jamie. You have to live. You have a family! A sister! ...please._

Jamie coughed weakly, water coming out of his mouth.

"Oh thank God, you're okay!" Jack said, hugging him tightly. Normally he would've cared that he was crying in front of somebody, but he was too happy to care. Jamie was alive, that was all the mattered. He hadn't shared Jack's fate...

"J-Jack...you...you saved me.." Jamie whispered.

"It...it was nothing, really. It was kinda my fault you fell in in the first place."

Jamie shook his head a little bit.

_Yes...it really was, _ he thought. But what he said out loud was, "Let's get you home, okay? Don't want you to freeze to death right after I saved you."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, that'd be kinda bad."

"C'mon kiddo," he said, picking Jamie up.

Jamie didn't say anything, but burrowed his face in Jack's hoodie. Jack smiled a little bit, before grabbing his staff and flying Jamie back home.


End file.
